


wish upon a star

by changjincitys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventures, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, M/M, Pining Mark, donghyuck is a star, mark is a lonely boy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changjincitys/pseuds/changjincitys
Summary: Mark has never been good at making friends. He preferred to be alone at all costs. That was until one day he realized he was tired of being alone, and needed a big change.If only wishes could come true.





	wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy my cute lil markhyuck one shot uwu ^^

Mark Lee was never good at making friends. 

Growing up was a pain and always had been. He wasn’t bullied, but he wasn’t happy either. He was the kid that hid in the corner of the room and avoided everyone at all costs. He was quiet when speaking and had to yell just for people to hear him. By preference, Mark just liked being alone. People bothered him to no end. He got annoyed far too easily. There was no one that was similar to him. He had no one to relate to. 

Finding a friend to get close to was something that wasn’t going to be easy for him. He couldn’t just be friends with anyone. He was secluded and on high guard. Trust didn’t come easy. In fact.. nothing really came easy to him. He struggled a lot. 

It was okay though, 

he had gotten used to it. 

Eventually, Mark grew tired of being so alone. The idea of having someone to vent to and laugh with began to get better and better. However, he knew he wouldn’t find a friend within the kids at school. He was positive he hated all of them. He was that edgy kid that everyone just ignored because Mark never spoke to anyone anyway. 

It became clear to the male that he would have to find a friend somewhere else, but where? His mother didn’t really let him out much. School was his only option. 

As he curled into his sheets, he began to quietly hope that maybe there was someone he hadn’t met yet, and was judging far too quickly. Sure enough there had to be one kid that was decent enough for him to befriend, right? 

As it turned out, two weeks passed since he decided to be more open to friendship and yet there was still not a soul that he found remotely appealing. As strange as that sounded, Mark was just picky when it came to friendship. That’s how he always had been. Getting close to someone always felt more of like a chore to him, because he never met someone that just genuinely brought him joy for no reason. 

Later on that night, Mark decided he had had enough of being alone. He had to find a friend sooner than later or else he was actually going to die alone both friendly and romantically. At this point, he was more than prepared to just befriend someone he hated and live with it. 

As he stared outside of the window before he went to bed, he noticed a star skitter across the sky. A thought ran in his head for a split second. He laughed a bit, shaking his head and moving a bit to sit on his knees. Looking at the sky for a second time, he inhaled, before opening his mouth to speak. 

“Hello, shooting star. My name is Mark Lee. I’m sure you’ve never heard of me, but I have a request from you. I have no friends, and I’d love to have one, if that’s okay.” 

He laughed to himself, before starting to speak again. 

“Preferably, I’d like to actually want to be friends with this person. I want a friend that I actually like.” 

Now that he had made his wish, he laid back and settled in his bed, sighing softly. He felt a bit childish for wishing on a star, but what else did he have to lose? It wasn’t like it was actually going to work. 

—

“Mark Lee?”

A delicate voice rang in Mark’s ears the next morning. He groaned slightly, rolling onto his side and hiding in his pillows. Although the voice had disappeared, a hand reached out to poke at his cheek, and finally his attention had been grabbed. Sitting up agitatedly, he opened his eyes to tell his mother off for waking him up on a weekend, but instead was met with unfamiliar brown eyes. They were wide and filled with innocence, staring back at Mark with the same uncertainty. 

“You’re Mark Lee, right?” 

The boy suddenly said, making Mark freeze up. There were MANY things wrong with the situation in front of him currently. One, there was a stranger in his bed staring directly at him. Two, the stranger knew who he was. Three, the stranger was really fucking adorable. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do. Should he run? Call 911? What on Earth was happening? How did he pass his mother without her noticing? Should he try and fight him? Whe—

“You made a wish on a star right? You need a friend.” 

Blinking a few times, Mark’s shoulders slumped from their tensed position. Then, he furrowed his eyebrows, eyes meeting the stranger’s. 

“How do you know that?” 

He asked, tilting his head to the side, more curious than frightened now. The boy cracked a grin, plump lips curling upwards. He scooted closer to Mark, placing his hands in his lap. 

“My name is Lee Donghyuck. I was sent here by the stars to be your friend.” 

Huh?

Mark scoffed, getting a little aggravated. His mom must have heard him the night before and tried to make the wish ‘come true’. Sitting up completely, the Canadian gave the other a glare. 

“That’s funny. Did my mom put you up to this?” 

As much as Mark wanted to hit the kid, the poor stranger did seem awfully confused at what he said. Gaze softening a bit, he decided to stay silent, anticipating what he would say next. Instead, Donghyuck lifted his hand, letting a bright light come from the tips of his fingers, proving quite clearly that he was NOT from this world. 

Mark’s lips parted in pure shock, fear, regret, and many many other things. Scooting back, he inhaled shakily and met Donghyuck’s eyes again, not sure if he should say something or not. Sensing his unease, the other male took over the conversation, speaking out again. 

“The stars sent me because they wanted to grant your wish. Originally, I was a star myself. However, they molded me to be more like your kind, and to make your wish come true.” 

Donghyuck explained, before climbing off of the bed and standing to his feet. Smiling brightly, he held his hand out to Mark, hoping they could get off on a better foot. Since he was a bit more willing than before, Mark lifted his hand and took Donghyuck’s, shaking it. They shared a moment of silence, before Mark finally decided to speak up. 

“Okay so... if you’re here to be my friend.. what am I supposed to do?”

Mark questioned, more unsure than ever. Donghyuck simply smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed in front of him. 

“For now, you should help me learn how to act like a human. Otherwise, people may catch on to the fact that I am not human.” 

He stated, glancing at Mark to gauge his reaction. Mark was silent for a few moments, before finally seeming to get what he meant, nodding his head once. 

“I see. I need to show you how to not act like an idiot.” 

Donghyuck was offended for a second, but alas, Mark was right. A small laugh left his lips, and he nodded his head, moving to sit cross legged. 

“Alright, human lessons. What first?” 

The star asked. Mark thought for a second, before a smile rose to his lips. He knew exactly what to teach him. Standing up, he walked away for a second, before returning with one of his hoodies and some sweatpants. He set them down in front of Donghyuck, ushering to them intently. 

“First off, you can’t just wear formal clothing like that. You need to dress cool so you aren’t stared at.”

Donghyuck nodded, reaching for the clothing. He moved to remove what he was wearing, and Mark’s eyes widened comically, grabbing his wrist sharply. 

“NO! Change in the bathroom, Donghyuck!” 

He yelped, a blush on his cheeks as he pushed the dark haired boy into the bathroom just a few feet away. Donghyuck clearly was confused, but giggled anyway, disappearing into the bathroom to get changed where Mark wanted him to go. 

A few minutes later, he came out in the hoodie and sweats. Since he was a bit smaller than Mark, the clothes were a bit big on him, but he definitely fit the role a bit better than he did before. 

“Good, good. You actually look like a teenager now.” 

Mark said, a small smile on his lips. It made Donghyuck smile too. Sitting up a bit more, he tried to think of what to show Donghyuck next. 

“Well. It’s kind of hard to help you out immediately. Teaching you how to be more like a human surely will need to go with the flow. How about we go out today?” 

Mark asked. Donghyuck seemed to like the idea, grinning excitedly. He nodded his head so fast he got dizzy, giggling afterward. Mark felt a pang in his chest, but chose to ignore it in favor of getting dressed himself. Now that they had plans, the real issue was getting Donghyuck past his mom without her noticing a total stranger was in his room. 

“My mom will freak out if she sees you, so we need a way to get you outside without her noticing.” 

Donghyuck nodded, though he wasnt too sure what to do himself. They both sat there in thought for a few moments, before Mark finally hummed a bit, walking toward his window. He opened it a bit, glancing at the ground a few feet below them. Looking back at Donghyuck with a mischievous grin, the elder began to push the window open a bit more. 

“No no no— you think I’m about to jump out the window?” 

Donghyuck asked incredulously. He approached the window regardless, looking toward the ground as well. Mark laughed a bit, shaking his head.

“Well. It seems like our only option at the moment.” 

Donghyuck didn’t say anything, just staring at the ground for a few minutes longer, before finally he sighed a bit and swung one leg over the bottom, followed by the other. Mark watched him carefully. Donghyuck eventually hopped off the windowsill, landing on his feet a few feet below. He gave Mark a thumbs up, showing that he was okay. 

The elder grinned, jogging out of his room to wave a goodbye to his mother, who didn’t even get a chance to question him before he was out the door. He jogged around to the back of his home, finding Donghyuck standing in the same position as he was before. He held his hand out, letting Donghyuck take it. They walked with their hands clasped together, not exactly sure where they were headed, but knowing they’d have a blast anyway. 

The two approached a local ice cream shop, Mark immediately getting excited over having his new friend try some. He dragged the poor boy into the building, practically vibrating from the excitement he felt. The smaller laughed loudly. 

“Calm down! We have plenty of time to do everything.” 

Donghyuck said with a smile, letting go of Mark’s hand to look up at the flavors of ice cream listed above on the wooden sign. There were.. so many. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

“There are so many flavors of this... iced cream. Which one should I pick?”

He looked to Mark, blinking his wide eyes just a few times. There was that pang again. Letting out a small chuckle, the elder glanced over the ice creams, before pointing at the strawberry flavored. 

“Strawberry, because that just seems like something you’d like.” 

He said as he told the flavor he wanted to the worker. Donghyuck did the same, and then they went to their seats to wait for the worker to bring their ice cream to them. He approached with the ice cream a few minutes later, handing their cones to them. Donghyuck stared down at the ice cream with his eyebrows furrowed, clearly not sure what to do with it.

Mark glanced over in his direction, laughing at the uncertainty in his eyes. He patted Donghyuck’s shoulder, lifting the ice cream to his lips and licking it, raising an eyebrow to silently say that’s how it was done. 

Now trying to follow him, the smaller boy hesitantly lifted the cold treat to his lips, licking it unsurely. The sweet taste of strawberry filled his mouth, and he gasped with delight. 

“This iced cream is delicious!” 

Donghyuck cheered. Mark laughed quietly, nodding along with Donghyuck, eating at his own cone, which was chocolate flavored. 

—

They spent the whole day out. Mark took Donghyuck to all of his favorite places and showed him around. He taught him how to skateboard, and even pushed him on the swing at the park. It was getting dark outside, which meant it was time for them to return to Mark’s house. 

They walked down the sidewalk in silence, hands clasped together like they were when they first left. Eventually, Mark began to swing their hands back and forth, Donghyuck glancing down to see what the commotion was. A smile formed, and he felt giddy in the front of his chest. He wasn’t sure how to work human emotions, but from the way he was feeling, he was sure that this was a good one. 

They finally approached Mark’s house, stopping once they realized that meant they had to part ways. Mark frowned, worried he was going to lose Donghyuck now that they couldn’t stay together. 

“Where are you going to go? You have no family or home to stay in.” 

Mark said, the concerned look etched onto his eyebrows, making his whole face wrinkle up. Instead of feeling worried as well, Donghyuck just smiled, patting Mark on the back. 

“I’m going to go back to the stars, but don’t worry, I’ll come back when you need me, even if it’s as soon as tomorrow.”

He promised, giving him a wide smile. Less nervous, Mark waved at Donghyuck as he eventually disappeared, having returned to the stars where his home resided. 

That was when Mark went inside, telling his mother all about his day and the new friend he made. The excitement was written all over his face. He couldn’t stop smiling and he was red in the cheeks. His mom just smiled and listened along, happy that Mark had finally found a friend. 

When he lay in his bed, his gaze disappeared to the window, looking out at the stars. He swore he saw one twinkle, and a smile rose to his lips. Lifting his hand into a little wave, he bid Donghyuck a final goodbye until the next day, when he’d wake up to find the boy sitting on his bed again. 

He hoped Donghyuck was eager to see him again too.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s all folks! hope you liked it!


End file.
